My One and Only
by Rhiannon2014
Summary: When the daughter of an M.C member goes off to "college", something tragic happens that sent her into having her own M.C. that no ones knows about. How will her family take it? What happens when she finds herself and someone of her girls falling for members of the Mother Charter! What happens in all of this when the baby shows up. (:
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Readers, Some of you might have read my other story and I am sorry that I haven't written in a while, I am still looking for a job and now that school has started, I haven't been able to get on the computer and now that I have, I have writer's block with my other story, I just don't know where to take it from there. It started going into a direction that I wasn't too happy with. So I began this story one day while sitting in my Sociology class. Please let me know what you think about it? If any of my readers are a Beta reader and wouldn't mind being a beta reader for me please message me. I know my writing can be very choppy when it comes to grammar and spelling. So please Enjoy! (((:**_

_**I own nothing but my OCs and anything that you do not recognize. I, for warn you, at first it will not start of following Kurt Sutter's story line, but I promise, somewhere through this I will put in events from the show.**_

___****__~~~~~~SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA~~~~~~~~~_

As of now, I am living near Tacoma, Washington, where my dad has let me live for the past 5 years. He was and still is over protective of me, I was never allowed out without a babysitting detail. So when I told him that I wanted to go to college there was only a selected few that he would let me go to. But lets back up about 18 years ago. When I was only 7 years old, I went to go live with my dad. My dead beat of a mother decided to pick her dealer boyfriend over me. I am now 25 years old and me and my crew are heading back to my home town to be with my family.

"Hey girls, Have you got everything ready? We have to go over to the club house since Stephanie's old man wont let us travel alone," I explained as I walk through the community house.

"Persephone, how long has it been since you have seen you family?" Ashling asked me.

"It has been about 5 years. I left when I turn 18. They have not a clue that I am the president of my own M.C, they think I am off to college right now," I confessed.

"And Lee hasn't said anything to your father?" Stephanie was now a bit worried.

"Yeah, because he wants to be the one to tell my father that I am in an M.C. instead of going to college. Yeah not really a good idea." I looked around to make sure that everyone was there.

"Alright, I will only be taking about 4 of you with me because Lee and a couple of the others will be going with us. While we are gone, the rest of you will be staying at the club house with the guys." Some of the girls looked a little worried. "It is for your own safety until I can get back," I reassured them.

Ashling, my VP was the first to talk, "Who all is going with you?"

"You, Stephanie, Kristen and Nichole." Nichole being the prospect was taking the van with all of our shit in it. Stephanie was my SAA and I always brought her along with me. Kristen was my secretary, I was going to leave her there but then I remembered if we were going to go back home than we would need her for any money issues.

The other members looked at me like I was a stranger. "Persephone, you never bring a prospect with you," Madaline, one of our newer members expressed.

"Well if one of you want to do bitch work, I'll be glad to bring one of you along with us. Do any one you want to volunteer on that one?" I asked while looking around, "That is what I thought. Now Nichole put the bags in the van, we have to go meet up with the guys. The rest of you get a bag packed for at least the next week. I will text orders on what to do with our own business when I know more." I said walking around to the other girls and back to the kitchen to make sure everything was unplugged. When I was finished I walked outside to the all ready waiting girls. I got on my bike, started it up and headed to the club house.

When we got there the boys were all saying their goodbyes. I parked my bike and went over to the waiting boys. "Are you all ready?" I asked Lee.

"Ready as we will ever be."

"I brought the van if you all want to put your shit in there," I told him while pointing to my waiting girls. Lee told his men to put the bags into the van. "What order are we going in?" I asked directly to Lee.

"Look here," he pulled out a piece of paper, to what looked like a diagram. I looked at him with a questioning look and asked "did you really make a diagram?" "Hey you girls might get lost," he tried defending himself.

"Only if you let Drew and Donut in the front," everyone laughed because of the last time we went some where, the prospect Drew and SAA Donut got all of us lost.

"Hey to our defense we thought we were going the right way." the prospect yelled out from near my van.

"Oh shut up prospect," I was still surprised that they haven't got ride of him yet. I know damn well that if one of my girls shot themselves in the foot and then again shot another member in the leg, that I would have dropped them like a fly, actually they would be 6 feet under right now. I laughed at myself thinking of what my dad would say on how much I have changed in the past 5 years.

I really didn't like how much I changed, I actually miss how I use to be. I remember being the sweet girl, but that all went down hill one night at a sorority party. They would all be surprised that I am no longer and blonde headed, 190 pound girl. I am now a 128 pound, 5'4, redheaded, fire queen. No one messed with me anymore. That night is how all of us girls met, and all of us kept that secret to ourselves. "Alright, what is the order we are going in?" I again asked.

"You, Ashling, Lorca and me are in the front with the van behind us, and Kristen, Stephanie, Drew and Donut behind the van." Lee showed me the diagram once again.

"Alright, lets head out, we have a long road trip ahead of us." We all started up our bikes and headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were just passing the Welcome to Charming sign and I began to get nervous. I never really was the rebellious type of girl. Sure, I have been arrested before, but I was a teenager and I was always with my brother and his best friend. So when we pulled in the Tellow-Morrow garage and we all parked our bikes I was really nervous. I saw Gemma Tellow-Morrow come out from the office and some of the other guys come from the club house. They all went to the guys first and than I was all eyes on us.

Jackson "Jax" Teller and Clarence "Clay" Morrow by Lee. "Hey Brother, Who are they?" I heard Clay, my father ask. Lee looked at them and then to us and nodded to me, "I'll let them explain"

The girl's eyes were all on my and Nicole was now standing by my bike. I nodded and took of my helmet. My eyes met my fathers and I could see the confusion on his face. I walked over to him, "Hey daddy," was the first words out of my mouth. At first his eyes looked confused, then sad and then pissed when he realized that I had a cut on my back.

"Persephone, is that you?" I heard my step mother Gemma call out.

"Hey Momma Gemma, it is really me." Than the hugs came, but my dad was not looking at me.

He finally meet my eyes and he yelled out for church. He came by my side, "You and your girls too," now I was feeling terrified. I followed behind the guys and into the chapel. All the guys sat around the table, while My girls and I stood around it.

My father was the first to speak up, "Well isn't it great that my little girl came back home and brought some new friends with her. Hunny, would you care to explain what the fuck is going on?" He kind of yelled the last part. I took a breath in and looked over to my girls. They nodded their heads and I looked back to my father.

"What I am about to tell all of you, you much promise me to stay put and keep your mouths shut until I'm finished," I looked around the table and realized that some of the members I didn't recognize. It was a bold man and a man with a Mohawk. I then looked back at my father and all he did was nod his head. I began to tell my story, well actually all of our stories.

"I was in college for about 6 months, I joined a sorority where I met these girls and most of the other girls in my M.C. We had a brother fraternity and we were throwing an all weekend lock in to raise money for breast cancer awareness. Well it turned out that the guys just wanted to do it to keep us girls for the whole weekend. We were all trapped there, all over the house, there was no way that we could escape. My girls and I endured countless times of being raped and beaten, we actually lost two girls while still at the house. They branded us so that we would never forget what happened that weekend," I took a breath while Stephanie and Ashling cam by my side and took my hands as a reinsurance.

"When we finally got out of there, I told them all about my family, about all of you and what this club stood for and what they did when someone hurts one our their own. All of us girls decided to go after every last one of those guys and made them feel what it was like to be tied up, to be drugged, to be rapped with all kinds of objects. But in my eyes the best thing we did was broke every bone in their body, Ashling and I went around to every guy and shot his dick waited about and hour and then came back and shot them in the head," at this point I had tears going down my face and tears in the girls' eyes.

All the men looked pissed, my dad got out of his chair and came over to me. He embraced me in a hug and kissed my forehead. "Persephone, why didn't you contact me? I would have helped you out, you didn't have to go down this path," he was still hugging me.

"Dad I would have gone through this anyway, that night changed me. Have you not seen what I look like? I al about 50 to 60 pounds lighter. I am a twig now compared to what I use to be. I have changed, I am not your sweet little girl anymore. I am a bad ass bitch that will shoot the first fucker that will mess with me. I have killed a lot in the last 4 years and I will kill a lot more years to come. I am my clubs enforcers," I said to him and everyone else tat was listening to me. My dad went back to his seat. "Dad I don't know what to tell you but I am no longer your little girl," With that I left the room with my girls hot o my heals and went outside to smoke a cigarette and sat on the side of the ring. My mom came over to me and sat next to me.

"Persephone, what's going on? What has happened to you?" She asked me with concern written all over her face.

"I have changed a lot since I have been away. A lot as happened to my girls and I. That's how this club started, we all shared one thing that brought us together," I said looking to her in the eyes.

"Whatever happened I am glad that you are now safe, what did your father say."

"I told him what happened and than walked out. I didn't want to stay in there while all of them were pissed." Just than Jax, the bold guy, the Mohawk kid and Chibs walked over to us.

"Hey sis," he said sitting next to me.

"Hey Jax, how you ben, heard you had a kid with the junkie."

He laughed at me, "Yeah came 2 months early, and Tara came back."

"Ewe, really? I still hate her just to let you know. And if she says anything to me I will punch her in her face." At that statement everyone laughed. "But any who, who are these two?" I asked point to the two men I didn't know.

"This is Juice, hes been a member for about a year now," Jax said pointing to the kid with the Mohawk. "And this is Happy, he transferred for Nomads. He was in Tacoma before that." I looked both of them up and down.

"Hmm, I surprised I didn't see you around more, but knowing me I was too wrapped up in my own shit to actually look. But both are cute. Anyhow, Jax where will my girls and I stay?" I asked while the two other stood there dumbfounded.

"You all could stay here, just bring us your bags and we will set you up," Jaxs told me while standing up and eading to our van.

"Jax don't worry, Ill get the prospect to do it. Hey Nichole, Stephanie," They came running over to us. "Nichole, get the shit out of the van. Stephanie, get your old man and ask him to send the prospect to get their shit." They all ran off to do what was asked.

Chibs looked at me, "Who is her old man?"

I laughed at his confused statement, gave him a hug and said "Its Lee." Everyone was shocked at statement. I just continued to walk inside to go talk to my father.

**_~~~~~~SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA~~~~~~~~~_**

_**So what do you all think? I know it is a short chapter. I promise there will be more here soon. (:**_


	2. Chapter 2: Will Things be okay!

Hey guys, I know sorry for the late update, this past 2 weeks, I had spirit week last week and last Saturday was homecoming and last Sunday was a mess, and this week as been just been crazy. So I hope that you enjoy this story.

~~~~~~~~~SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the clubhouse on a mission to look for my father, I saw my step mother ordering people around and walked over to her.

"Hey Momma Gemma, have you seen dad anywhere?" I asked her.

"Last time I seen him, he was still in the chapel," she said looking over my shoulder into the chapel.

"Alright thank you," I said over my shoulder walking over to the chapel. When I walked in his back was to me, I walked over and sat where Tig would sit. "Hey dad, can we talk?" I could see him sign and her turned around with sadness in is eyes.

"Yeah baby girl, we can," he said lighting up cigar.

"Dad, I didn't mean to hide anything from you, I just wasn't ready to come out with everything. I knew that you would want to take charge of the revenge but I needed that, my girls needed that. You all don't know what it feels like, you all wouldn't have been able to comfort me in the way that I needed to be. But those girls where there with me, dealing with the same shit that I was, they knew how I felt and was feeling. I got caught up in so much shit dad, it isn't funny," I took a breath before continuing. " You know I love you and you know that you are the only thing solid in my life. I couldn't let you go off half cocked like you always do," I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"You are right, I probably would have taken charge and gone off half cocked, but that is who I am. I do what I have to for my family and if that means going to jail then that is what I will do. Nothing will stop me from doing what I want. Now I need you to quit this shit out and be th4e girl that I sent off to college, you aren't right for a club, no girl is right for a club," He looked more and more pissed off as he finished saying what he had to. I knew that he wanted his little girl back but that is not who I am anymore and I don't want to be that girl anymore.

"Dad, I see what you are saying but that won't happen. These girls are my life now, you can't stop me from being who I am. I will do what I want when ever I want. I am not that 16-year-old girl anymore that will do whatever you all want me to. I actually have a brain unlike half these old ladies around her. I love you and I know you feel like I am disrespecting you and I am but this is who I am. I was hoping that I could come home for a while, me and all my girls," I looked at him kind of hopefully that he will give me this chance.

"Persephone," he said while running his forehead and lighting another cigar. "The MC world isn't for women, you all are meant to be old ladies. That is what you are good for, not dealing drugs, guns or anything else for that matter. I like that I have daughter that can handle her shit but that is what you have us men for. Now again, you're going to cut this shit out," he was being serious but at this point I didn't care, it was my life and I was going to do what I want, when ever I want. I am single and been doing whatever I want for years now.

"Whatever you say dad, I love you," I gave him a hug and kiss before walking out. I now needed to find Nichole and see where we were all set up. Than call up my girls and see if everything was going smoothly. I found Nichole out in the lot talking to my step brother. "Nichole, is everything set up?"

"Yeah prez everything's good," She said with a nod.

"Good, by the way, Jax, how have you been bro? Heard you married a junkie whore?" I questioned, smirking at him. Wendy use to be a friend until she became a croweater and fucked everything that walks.

He laughed at me, "Everything has been good and yeah I married that bitch. What about you? How have you been?" I could see that he is concerned.

"Things could be better, still adjusting to dad being pissed. I knew I was going to get 'the talk' but I didn't think that he would be that pissed," I turned to Nichole, "go find Stephanie and tell her to call up to the girls and check in," Nichole nodded and headed in the opposite direction.

"Persephone, what has really been going on?" again he is concerned.

"This is not the way I wanted things to be revealed, I wasn't ready but it had to be done, I guess. I've been dealing with some other shit, that I know dad will kick my ass then."

"What are you talking about?" When I hesitated, I know he was worried. "Persephone, what is going on? Talk to me sis."

"I can't say right now, I don't want to talk about it with everyone around."

"But you will tall me. This is not up for discussion, I am concerned about you. You are not the same as you were when you left."

"What do you expect Jax! I was raped and called a junkie biker whore. Being called that so many times you become what they are talking about. I am not the same girl that I was when I left. I am different, I am not like the girls that are hanging around here and I never will be either," by this time, we had a crowd growing around us. From members, to croweaters. I don't think anyone has yelled at Jax this way.

"Are you on drugs?" he asked, I knew he was pissed. SAMCRO didn't deal drugs and they didn't deal with people who had.

"I was, the rape tore me apart, I had nothing to turn to. Those men took everything from me, I didn't know what to do, I felt like I was by myself. Those girls were all I had and I still felt alone. You just don't understand Jax," I said with a sign.

"Persephone, you have all of us, you have family. We love and care about you and would have tried to help out as much as possible."

"I know tis Jackson, but you all don't know what it was like, the drugs were the only thing that helped me get through that. I went to meetings, that is how I got out of the drugs, that is how I made it through it all. Those girls helped me through it, we all helped each other. I am sorry that i didn't some down here sooner and asked for help but look at who my father is. He would have gone half ass on shit. We took care of it and it took a couple months for us to do it. I love you all but this was something I had to do for myself, no one else could have done it for me," I took a breath and lit a cigarette. "I know you all like to handle family problems but this was my issue to deal with. I love you Jax but I am not backing down like I used to. Like I have said, I am a different person now."

"I still wished that you would have at least called, even if it was to lie to us. It would have been good to here from your sister every once in awhile. Every time I called, I got a friend or just your voicemail," Jax said coming closer to give me a hug.

"I know Jax, I am sorry. I should have called, I was ashamed but I am here now and that is all that matters. Now I do believe that I should get my girls settle before the big party I know that mom will want to through," I laughed punching him in the arm.

"Alright, Alright I hope you don't mind but you are sleeping in my room," He said wit a smirk.

"Is it at least clean or will I have to do that?" I asked honestly

He looked as me with this look that I couldn't read, "For the most part, might smell like sex and beer and you'll need to change the sheets."

"If that is all that I have to do that I am find, but if I find one condom anywhere in sight, I will put it near your face when you are sleeping, do you here me Jackson!?" I said, trying my hardest to not smile and giggle like I was some 15 year old girl again.

"Yeah, Yeah, I hear ya."

I walked over to my girls who were by there bike smoking a cig some every smoking cigars, how they did that, I still don't know.

"Everything is set up here for a couple of days, I'll put in some calls and see what we can do about getting the other girls down here after I talk to my dad about making this a permanent stay for a while," I looked at al my girls and still couldn't believe how this was all going to work out. I would figure it all out somehow, I always do. Stephanie Kind of looked concerned.

"What's up Stephanie?"

"I am just wondering how this will work out for Lorca and I."

"Steph, we will figure out all of this when we come to it, I promise. If I really have to I will make up to charters so that you can stay up there with him. But I promise things will work out. Now lets go party!" We all worked over to the club house for a couple of drinks.

~~~~~~~~~SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASO ASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this is a bit small, I got a little busy and tried to write as fast as I could to get this chapter up, Ill be working on the next chapter soon, Hope you all enjoy! ((:


End file.
